


How it all began

by oracleofthenorth



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drug Mentions, Drug Use, LawLu - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oracleofthenorth/pseuds/oracleofthenorth
Summary: Trafalgar Law is excited to meet the newest member of the worst gen. Meanwhile everyone from his crew to his foes are worried about what Captain Law's drug habit will cost everyone in the long run.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy - Relationship, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: 

It was a humid day at Saboady. The transponder-snail-weather-report had concluded that humidity stood at 50% this morning, and could climb as high as 80% by high noon. Law rose from his desk in the Polar Tang (his yellow submarine,) and he stretched in the late morning air. Spread across his desk, like a straight-suite in a poker-hand, lie the ‘wanted’ posters of each member of a generation. The worst generation. His generation. Law knew they’d all arrive on the Archipelago today, and he was eager to make some deals. He had several kilos of cocaine to dispose of. Law was also eager to meet the baby of the family. The fresh meat. The newest member of the Supernova Rookies. He twisted up a thousand-berrie note, leveled it with one of three lines of pure, opal-white, cocaine. With a sharp inhale he took the first two lines up his left nostril. His first-mate, Bepo, poked his head into the room. “Sorry to interrupt, Captain, but Hawkins and Drake are waiting outside. “The Glutton” needs to speak with you, and don’t forget our appointment at noon with the Kid pirates!” Law grinned. “Bepo” he smirked.   
“Tell them all they can wait. That it’s worth waiting for. And let me know the minute you catch sight of this...Mugiwara-ya.”  
“Aye Captain!” Bepo headed down the hallway to carry out his orders.   
Law turned and smiled down at his third line of cocaine. He snorted it off of Monkey D. Luffy’s innocent-looking grin. He took up the remnants of all three lines, which had covered Luffy’s face before, and rubbed them on his gums for good measure.  
“We’ll meet soon enough, newbie. Just see if you can keep up.”

It was true that Law had become a little obsessed with Luffy, but the whole world seemed to be. The truth was that Law was bored out of his mind. No one posed a challenge to him amongst his peers. Most of them just wanted to get on his dick, and most of them quite frankly - had.   
None of them impressed him. Their powers were inferior. Their love-making styles boring, tired, played out, and usually just a desperate form of payment for the cocaine he provided. A drug that made them feel invincible whilst picking away at Marine pawns, who posed no real threat or challenge in the first place.  
Kaido. Now there was a challenge. This lot was supposed to be the best of the best?  
Not a single one of them impressed Law.   
But Luffy, with Roronoa by his side? Those two had already kicked so much ass, in such a needlessly spectacular and theatrical way, that even Law was forced to pay attention.  
Time would tell.   
Oh yes, time would tell.  
In the meantime, there was business to conduct. Law would become the richest pirate of his generation, and he would break the heart of every peer that stood between him and infamy.  
It was all going according to plan.  
“I’ll meet you in the dark corners of this bright place...Mugiwara-ya.” 

Bepo shook his head as he rejoined Penguin and Sachi, after climbing up the hatch. “Captain is excited today.” He observed in a worried tone. “I wonder if it’s got to do with that damn poster.”  
Bepo looked back at the hatch, hesitantly. “You mean the one he makes-out with before bed every night?” Laughed Sachi “And at dawn each morning?” Penguin added stifling a grin. “...and every spare moment in-between…” Bepo sighed. “He’s using more than usual…” Sachi and Penguin’s faces crumpled back into earnest frowns. “The sooner we meet this Luffy character the better. Every moment that passes between now and Captains plan being set into motion, has a direct bearing on his use of the product.” Penguin looked at Sachi and shrugged. “It’s okay, Bepo. The Captain has a crush. He never gets those so he’s not used to it. He’s using more because he feels alive again. So what if he uses a little extra? I’d rather see him alive then...well, how he is when he’s in one of his cold spells. Let’s just let him get it out of his system. He’ll be bored with this Monkey character soon enough.”  
Bepo nodded. Penguin made sense. He just wanted this whole business over with, so they could be on to fishman island as soon as possible.

Meanwhile, Basil Hawkins sat, once again drawing Law’s tarot cards that humid summer day. He drew the Tower* again, and again, and again. He smiled to himself. ‘Law will meet his karma today, and the kingdom of self-deception in which he dwells shall crumble.’ By sunset everyone witnessed a change in Law, but it would be years later before Hawkins himself finally pieced together what form the Tower had arrived in. It would indeed come that day. Law’s karma was delivered in the form of a small, stretchy, Pirate Captain only 17 years old. Monkey D. Luffy was his name, and with him came Law’s destiny. With him came the one and only variable Law had not factored-in, or accounted for, in his plan to seize the crown of pirate-king for himself.   
Law was going to fall in Love…. 

*In a standard Crowley tarot deck, The Tower card represents a day of reckoning, on which one’s self-deceptions will be shattered in a loud, messy, and emotional way. This destruction clears the way for the truth to reign supreme. If and when this process is recognized for what it is, and is honored, it can lead to extraordinary personal growth. The tower often comes in the form of an event, or a significant person who shakes up the subject’s world at it’s foundation.  
Chapter 2: 

“Doffy and his tired trade…” Law yawned as he waited. He was an hour early for the slave auction. This auditorium was the perfect place to do business. For one thing it was air-conditioned. For another there were no marines. Marines, like most people, avoided being anywhere near the Celestial Dragons. Law didn’t give a shit about the Celestials, or any other bystanders, but Marines always caused trouble. Why didn’t they ever learn to mind their own business? Law heard an obnoxious voice somewhere up behind him. Some whispers and sounds, like a pack a high school girls might make. Except that they weren’t coming from high school girls. The disapproving snorts and grumbles came from Captain Kid and his entourage of formidable wusses. Law heard his name grumbled, so he turned to look up and over at Kid. Kid’s crew stood awkwardly, and looked extremely uncomfortable.   
Law made an extra big display of how comfortable he was, by letting his long legs flop to either side of his chair. He smirked and flipped Kid off. The gesture more sexual than rude. He nodded his head towards where he sat. ‘Got ya coke, dumbass. You know the drill. On your knees, Kid. Might need to work it to get me hard though, since you bore me to death.’ Law thought to himself and listened as Bepo rummaged for the white powder.

Kid grimaced. How had he ever let himself fall for this guy? Law’s charm had only just begun to wear thin. At first it had been like a whirl-wind romance. Law had swept him off his feet and convinced Kid that he enjoyed losing himself under Law’s, most-often sexual, instruction. But as the months wore on, Law’s mask wore off. With the help of his first-mate Killer, Kid was beginning to understand that he was being used, like a toy, for Law’s amusement. As Law grew bored (which was easily,) his treatment of Kid became more and more power-hungry and objectifying. Doflamingo’s prodige indeed. Kid used to see a sexy, charming, devil-may-care, playful, rouge in Law. Now all he saw was a predator, and Kid had fallen like so many others before him, from a coveted lover to a discarded failed experiment. It made him feel stupid for believing Law, when he’d said that Kid was “different from the others.” ‘The others’ meaning most of the Supernovas, who had been counting down the days until Law cut Kid loose too.  
Kid had sworn it wouldn’t happen, and that Law loved him, and that they made a powerhouse couple.  
Everyone with more than a single brain-cell knew that to cross Law, or piss him off was a bad idea. Law’s ope-ope fruit power was by far the strongest power among the supernovas,’ by a long-shot. Kid crossed his arms and considered the risk.  
Maybe today would be the day that he’d just turn his back, and walk in the other direction.  
Did he really need to redistribute these drugs, or did Law just convince him to for his own ends? It was becoming more and more clear, by the way Law was acting, that he didn’t need Kid.  
Kid decided then and there that he didn’t need Law either.  
“Fuck ‘im” he grumbled in his heavy Scottish accent.

The auditorium had been filling up with people, and most notably Celestial Dragons. Law was so damn cocky. So sure that Kid would break, and come down those steps, and suck him to orgasm during a human-auction. Kid stood firm, he wasn’t ready to leave yet, because a huge ache in his heart kept him in place. “Love me again, Law…” it cried. Even though it was obviously hopeless. Law had no capacity to love anyone.

Chapter: 3

The human auction started, and continued in just the way one would expect. Lots of crying, begging, screaming, one suicide, etc. Law was losing his patience. Did Kid want the stuff or not?!  
A mermaid was brought on stage, and the whole place descended into madness.  
Pirates (who to Law looked less like pirates, and more like theater kids) fell through the ceiling. They emerged from the shadows in the back of the room. A strange octopus-fishman made a break for the stage, and then... it came.   
Law’s Tower.

On a flying-fish motorcycle, destroying half the building as he came, Monkey D. Luffy appeared out of the sky, and made for the fish bowl that held the mermaid. There he was. The grinning boy on the poster Law had been gazing at for months. In that moment, when he first saw Luffy in the flesh, Law had no words. All he could hear was his own heartbeat. He watched it all go down and couldn’t take his eyes off the boy with the simple straw hat. Everything and everyone else disappeared. Law had never felt so small and so high at the same time. He watched Luffy move up the stairs and dodge three bullets, before punching a celestial dragon square in the face. He had been waiting all this time, to see if the rumors were true. If Monkey D. Luffy was as crazy and unpredictable, and unable to give a fuck about consequences, as everyone said. Law was not disappointed.  
Now this is more like it he chuckled and a sleazy grin propped up the corners of his mouth. Bepo recognized that look, and his face grew red under his mess of white fur. When will Captain grow up and learn how to love someone for a change? Law followed a pattern of behavior that Bepo had watched play out since their youth. He’d become obsessed with a desire, chase it, catch it (usually by charm and cunning,) and then grow bored and discard it just as soon as a new desire caught his attention. He lost interest in everything from people, to treasure, to missions, to destinations. Law was fickle, directionless, and his passions were fleeting. Bepo knew why. Law had learned the hard way that to love someone, or dedicate oneself to a destination, meant accepting that you may lose it. He had learned that loyalty was cheap, and kindness gets you killed. Bepo watched Law’s shining eyes watch Luffy, and put his head in his big paws.   
Bepo wasn’t the only one to notice Law’s fixation. Eustass Kid was watching his reactions like a hawk. Anyone would watch in wonder, because what Luffy had just done would surely rumble the foundations of society, and ruffle the feathers of the people at the top. No, but Law was watching with interest-interest. Lusty interest. Kid snorted and crossed his arms. Of course he is. Fucking scum bag. What the Hell did I ever see in him?! Kid knew damn well that in his heart he still wanted Law to want him, but it was easier at this point to be angry than sad.   
“What a shit-show” he snorted “C’mon guys. Let’s go.” 

Law sat transfixed and could barely believe his eyes. This tiny little squirt. The tenacity, the audacity, the resolve! It sent a ripple through his whole body, like a shock wave that covered his flesh in bumps. Tingles raced through his arms and out the tips of his fingers. He still somehow managed to appear cool on the surface, though that was probably due to the enormous blunt he’d smoked before arriving. Law wasn’t so much relaxed into his seat, as much as he felt glued to it and unable to move very much at all. “Oh, I’ve got to have you!” he purred under his breath.


	2. The Next Big Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law is a changed man, upon witnessing Luffy in action. He is in love and restructering his entire future, further baffling his mates and enemies alike.

This was new. This was exciting. Law had never felt this before. He was too stoned to even define it. An amused and steady smile remained across his face. Bepo shook his head. The only time he’d ever seen Law actually smile was when he had won something, over someone else. His was a cruel and selfish smile, if and when it happened. This was a different smile.  
Law was legitimately blown away. Captain Kid was smiling too, arms crossed over his chest. His was a smug smile. He couldn’t wait to see this little punk get punished for his outrageous actions. That’ll teach you, youngster! Welcome to the new world. We’re gonna eat you alive! Kid was a cruel man too, but he was extra aroused by the idea of someone getting hurt, who had stolen Law’s gaze. 

“We have to hurry, before the Admiral and his fleet arrive!” Wailed one of Luffy’s little schoolmates/crew. Law’s experience had taught him well, and now seemed the perfect time to be helpful. “The Navy already has the auction house surrounded, Mugiwara-ya…” Bepo jumped in his seat at the sound of Law’s voice. He had the floor, and everyone fell silent. “They have a base here, and I don’t know whom they’re after. Punching a dragon is enough to draw them here regardless.” Luffy’s eyes burned up at Law. He wanted to hate this creep, who sat there and did nothing while innocent people like Camie were sold to selfish monsters against their will. He sat there smiling like a goddamn Cheshire Cat, and it was unsettling as fuck! But he was also...helping? Why would someone so evil and passive help? What did he want?! Luffy didn’t trust him. Law could feel Luffy’s malice and recognized he was in no mood for games. Luffy meant business here. “You put on a very entertaining show, Mugiwara-ya crew…” Law purred, turning his angle to the crew themselves. He didn’t care if Luffy didn’t trust him. No one trusted him at first, and with good reason. This is going to take time. As the navy commander sounded harsh warnings through his bull-horn outside, Law felt his body regain mobility. “Oh dear” he sighed, still smiling for NO REASON AT ALL. “I guess they think we’re accomplices to Mugiwara-ya now..” His words were directed to Kid, as though they were buddies. Kid scoffed at Law’s playful tone of voice. What had gotten into him?! Sure this boy was intriguing but he wasn’t that special. Kid laughed to himself. This newbie didn’t even like Law. What a laugh it would be to watch him reject Law over and over. Law never knew when to quit. This was what he deserved. “Well then, I’ll leave you two alone together and clean up the mess outside for you. Just sit tight. I’ve got everything under control…” Kid made for the door. Law whipped his head around. Oh No You Don’t! Once Mugiwara-ya sees my abilities he’ll respect me! Law rose from his seat experiencing slight head-rush. Luffy was bounding up the stairs after Kid, shouting “HEY! Where do you think you’re going?! Those Marines came for ME! I should get to kick their asses!!! You just stood and watched!” Law literally began laughing out loud, and calmly followed after the two Supernova’s. He noticed while climbing the stairs that Luffy had a nice…ass.

Chapter 5:

Law couldn’t keep from smiling. He blushed all the way out the door, as Kid and Luffy bickered. He joined in the chorus of eager Captains and the trio was complete. “Stay out of my way Eustass-ya, or I’ll eliminate you too!” He said with a touch of authority. If Kid screwed up his chance to help Mugiwara-ya, he would be sorry. As it would turn out, there was no need to worry, Luffy charged right on ahead without warning. Kid was beside himself with outrage, while Law’s smile returned to his face. Aaannnd there he goes… They marvelled at his stretchy ability. Law had never heard of this one before. Luffy stretched his hands into a giant net and whipped around in circles catching cannonballs. Luffy caught himself deliberately grinning down at Trafalgar Law. Law was smiling up at him, rooting for him, and cheering him on energetically. Yes, Mugiwara-ya...be the hero we all have been waiting for. Hope. His eyes brimmed with it as he gazed up at Luffy in that moment. Luffy saw this hope in Law’s eyes and decided, in that moment, that he liked Law. That Law was one of the good guys. Law was having fun watching him. Law was very...handsome….Luffy accidentally sent a cannonball flying at Law and Kid. He’d been so distracted by Law that he lost his balance and all control of what he was doing. Kid and Law both jumped clear of the blast. “Watch where you’re sending those!!” Kid bellowed in anger. Luffy just look up in awe again at Luffy, as if nothing had happened. Luffy grinned back and giggled, acknowledging the fun they were having.

When they’d blown the marines away, and as their respective crewmates joined them outside, Law stole a glance back at where Luffy would be standing. At first he feared Luffy was gone, but as his eyes followed Kid’s, there Luffy stood, mere inches tall. “Mugiwara-ya” Law scolded softly, like a school teacher, or loving adult would to a small child. “That’s not a very good finish.” Law was being flirtatious and playful. Luffy’s feelings were hurt. “Really?” He hoped Law was impressed. He liked him. He may be a fellow Captain, but Luffy wanted him on his crew, for no other reason then he liked to look at him. He’d already forgotten what the lanky man’s devil fruit power was. Something complicated with a blue dome thing. It didn’t matter. Luffy just wanted to watch him walk around on the deck of the sunny, all graceful and swan-like. But there was no time to lose. The Admiral was coming. It was time to hide. Law was enchanted and wonderstruck. Until we meet again in the New World, Mugiwara-ya…He vowed then and there, that he would help Luffy anywhere, anytime he could. They would never be rivals. His plans needed revision. There was plenty of time and no reason to move on to the New World until Luffy got there. He was the only pirate who could do it without coating, and yet he was no longer in a rush. Law was feeling so high, generous, and inspired by Luffy, that he set a giant (Jean Bart) free and offered him to join his crew. Jean Bart thanked him, and Law waved off the thanks. “If you want to thank someone, thank Mugiwara-ya!” He smiled as he walked on. Law was feeling like his innocense was back. He was still high from the blunt, and felt as though this was the best day of his life.

After encounters with the pacifistas, Law and his crew retreated to the submarine, and left shore til things cooled down. That night he lay in his bunk, staring at Luffy’s wanted poster. “You’re even cuter in person, Mugiwara-ya…” he closed his eyes and tried to retain every detail of that day as he could. Somehow is inability to move any product didn’t bother him. Nor did he feel like using anymore. The beginnings of a new plan rolled around in his head. That night he dreamed that Luffy was shivering and broken. A crumpled pile of bandages, unravelling from all over his body. He was screaming and pounding his obviously broken hand against the ground. He was in the dark operating room on the sub. He was screaming “ACE!” over and over again. In the dream, Law dropped to his hands and knees, and he crawled to where Luffy crouched on all fours, sobbing and rocking and wailing away. Law gathered Luffy in his arms and sat on the floor holding him still as he flailed. Law rocked back and forth and sang a lullaby in German that his father used to sing him when he was tiny. Luffy calmed down. His big watery eyes looked up at Law in wonder. Law stroked the tears away from Luffy’s cheeks, he put their foreheads together and then just as he was about to kiss Luffy he woke up with tears in his eyes. Trafalgar Law hadn’t cried in almost a decade. Now he sat up in the dark, trying to convince himself that it was withdrawals or some bullshit. But as he lay his head back down, Law knew he was in over his head. He tried to masturbate, to objectify Luffy and turn him into one of many discarded amusements, with no success. All he could do was smile like a child at the thought of Luffy’s antics, and wipe away his own tears at the bizarre dream he’d just experienced.


	3. Dr. Trafalgar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy is unconscious after losing his brother during the war of the best. Law has done all he can to save Luffy. Now he wrestles with feelings of lust and love that he has never experienced before.

Trafalgar D. Water Law sat with his arms falling limply off the sides of his desk chair.  
All was silent in the Polar Tang submarine, save for the quiet steady beep of a monitor, and the labored breaths that sounded off, whenever the Straw Hat Boy’s chest rose and fell. Law’s sword protruded from the floor at Luffy’s bedside, in respect for the loss of his brother, and in honor of Luffy’s struggle which was only just beginning.

Law had called himself a doctor, but that was only a half-truth. He had no formal education beyond maybe age 10, the rest was self-study, trial and error, and educated guessing.  
He was a proficient nurse and a gifted one.   
Law had never stopped learning, it was the caring about people enough to consider them patients in the truest sense, that slipped away from him over the decade and a half that separated him from his 10 year old self.   
“I’m a Doctor!” he’d shouted desperately to the great fishman. He knew the fishman didn’t trust him, and after all who would? But the Polar Tang was Luffy’s only hope at escape, and Law wasn’t about to let that admiral kill him. Not when he’d only just found him again, after searching for weeks. Law had quit all intoxicants and focused on nothing but the search for Luffy since they’d parted ways on Sabaody abruptly. The world said that Monkey D. Luffy and his crew had been eliminated by the warlord Bartholomew Kuma, on the same day that Law and Luffy first met. The world said a lot of things...Law’s heart knew otherwise.  
He was able to convince the fishman to bring Luffy aboard. His crew outran the pursuing Navy, as Law began his “operation” to save Luffy’s life. It took hours just to clean out his wounds and get him stabilized with oxygen, antibiotics, adrenaline and hormone blockers.  
A familiar dark thrill came with the power of his position. Luffy’s life was in his hands. He was helpless under Law’s touch. A sick sexual rush waved through him, and Law welcomed it unashamedly. Cutting the battered denim shorts off of the boy’s slender little legs gave Law a rush of blood to a place that hadn’t felt a rush of blood in a long time. His long bulky penis grew stiff and pulsed against his own jeans. Removing Luffy’s clothes, while he lay helpless and unconscious made Law feel like the dangerous pervert he liked to think of himself as. His gaze lingered for a moment, as he unwrapped fabric, revealing Luffy’s small, unremarkable package. Law’s erection spit out a slight trickle of pre-cum, as the idea of stroking Luffy to climax, while buried deep inside his perfect little ass, rocketed through Law’s brain, like a flash of lightning. “This is going to be a fun operation.”

Law grappled with his own attention, and his face flushed as he turned his focus back to his work on Luffy’s gaping torso. His dick remained flared and rock hard for the length of the operation, but he welcomed the feeling, and pressed his hips against the side of the operating table whenever possible. Law had never been so aroused in his life.  
Now seated, exhausted, and frankly worried about Luffy's overall chance of surviving the night, Law decided it was time to retire and let his dreams wash away all the anxiety that now plagued him. He double, then triple-checked every monitor, tube, and reading, before taking hold of Luffy's limp hand and bringing it to his lips. He kissed the odd elastic skin and held it to his lips for a long moment. He mumbled some Catholic prayers he remembered from childhood, before gently placing Luffy's hand back on the table beside his body. "Good luck, My Mugiwara-ya." He let himself whisper, and he ran a hand through the silky, filthy locks of ebony hair on Luffy’s small head, before finally bringing himself to exit the room, and turn the lights out. 

Law fell into his bunk so hard that his favorite big furry hat he'd worn since childhood, flopped down and covered his eyes. He just smiled. The hat was his oldest friend. It was ratty and worn, but he'd rather die then part with it. It was all he had left of his birth family and their wonderful life before...well, before. Law couldn't sleep, instead he lay there under his hat, smiling like a dummy. He'd seen Mugiwara-ya finally. Seen him, seen him. Luffy’s limp little pecker parked against his tan thigh, and lower, between those thighs.. Law was rock hard in seconds. He'd not been sexually aroused like this in months? Years? Ever? Slowly he slid his left hand down and opened his pants. He took his time freeing his enormous erection from the prison of his skinny jeans, and he moved it through his fist, biting his lip as his hips bucked towards the ceiling slightly. 

Behind his closed eyelids, Law saw himself seated in his desk chair, back in the op room with Luffy. He rolled the chair to where Luffy lay unconscious, and took his little hand into his own. He stood and gently rubbed a generous portion of lotion into Luffy’s palm. He pulled his erection out and held Luffy’s hand around it. His eyes rolled back in pleasure, as he stroked up and down, using Luffy’s smaller hand as a sleeve. With one hand moving Luffy’s up and down on his member, Law reached out and took the liberty of running his free hand up and down the unconscious boy’s leg, until finally grasping one half of Luffy’s helpless, round perfect ass. He squeezed mercilessly and worked his limp patient’s hand faster. Was it rape? Yeah, but it turned him on so much to feel like he’d have Luffy and no one would ever know. It was just a fantasy anyway...But the fantasy began to take on a life of it’s own. Luffy’s hand started to stroke on it’s own accord. Law let go and watched, face flushed with pleasure, as Luffy stroked his inflamed penis all on his own. He turned his head, a little grin growing across his face. “You like it like this? Huh?” Luffy purred and opened his eyes halfway at Law. “Oh...God…!!!” The pleasure was building. “Mmmm, it’s okay to finger me, if you want too. I don’t mind.” continued Law’s fantasy Luffy,

girating his hips on the operating table, never breaking his gaze into Law’s eyes. “I’ve never had anyone before, but...I’ve been wanting you to nail me to the wall, since we met on Sabaody..” Law began pumping his fist harder and faster against his hard-on, the friction causing his pleasure to mount rapidly. He hadn’t done this in so long. It wasn’t going to take much to push him over the edge. He let fantasy Luffy set the pace. In the fantasy he wasted no time prodding at Luffy’s tight little asshole. His hand in the fantasy was still covered in lotion, which made it easy to slide two of his extra long fingers in halfway, and he thrust them in and out in rythem with his own stimulation. His eyes stayed locked with Luffy’s. Fuck, he was so sexy, and smol, and...naughty. His little brown nipples jerked towards the ceiling, budding from the new sensation of being penetrated. His little round cheeks grew rosy and flushed. “Mmmm” fantasy Luffy moaned “That’s right. HARDER. Fuck me raw. Make me your bitch. All I can think about is you...Breed me!” Luffy whimpered, and that was all it took. Law was sending his fingers in and out til he was knuckles-deep in Luffy’s tiny ass. Luffy squealed and curled his toes, pushing his hips back against Law’s onslaught. Law felt for it, and found Luffy’s sweet-spot. He assulted it without mercy, until Luffy’s little boner painted his own face with threads of hot, white, cum. Luffy yelped and screamed as his balls unloaded, and Law’s fingers stayed pressed against his prostate. Back in his bunk, Law’s own release came. He came so hard that night, that his sperm hit the low ceiling above his cot. He groaned loudly as his nutsack released months worth of pent up need in one go. Jizz running down his hand and his huge dick still pulsing with blood, Law struggled to catch his breath. He reached for an old t shirt and wiped away the mess. He lay there, chest heaving up and down, for some time. He thought about the fantasy, now slightly ashamed of himself for objectifying his patient like that. He tried to smirk and think about what a “bad guy” he was. But it was more than this. It was more than lust. His fantasy had gone from rape to comsent on its own. He wanted Luffy to want him. He wanted to share pleasure with him. This was all so new and different for him. It was scary, but he loved the way it felt. It was a thrill he had never encountered before.   
Law stood up and pulled on his pants. He made his way wearily down the hall to the op room again. He’d only left half an hour ago, and yet here he was again. This time he left the lights out, and he lit a candle. This would be the first night of a two week vigil, that Law would keep by candle-light in the op room, by Luffy’s side. “Come back, dammit…the world needs it’s hero. They all need you, Mugiwara-ya...and so do I…”


End file.
